


The Best things in life are you

by its_not_a_thing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Stydia, lydia martin - Freeform, otp, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_a_thing/pseuds/its_not_a_thing
Summary: Stiles and Lydia after they move away from Beacon Hills, just being super fluffy and adorable.





	The Best things in life are you

“The Best things in life are scary.” Stiles said, his voice trembling a bit as he clung the baseball bat in his hands.

  
“I don’t think there’s any science to support that?” Lydia’s voice rang behind him along with the click of her heeled boots.

  
“Well, there’s no scientific evidence to support the supernatural either, but then again my best friend is a werewolf and my girlfriend is a banshee so.” A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he looked at her, a small smile on his face. Lydia loved the way the apples of his cheeks stood out on his face when he smiled like that. She couldn’t help but kiss them, a blush creeping up his face. “Geez babe, I know you can’t keep your hands off me but we’re on a mission.”

  
“Stiles, I was the one with the banshee premonition. Not you.”

  
“Well, where is it telling you to go then?”

  
Lydia sighed, closing her eyes and hearing silence in her head. “I don’t know. It stopped. Maybe it was just a false alarm.”

  
She’d been having a lot of those since they moved. He turned to her, his forehead wrinkling as he grazed the back of his fingers on her cheekbones softly. He didn’t say anything, because he knew his worry had caused annoyance and arguments in the past. She hated him worrying, mostly because the twinkle in his eyes faded a bit. “Stiles, please don’t worry. Maybe I’m just… wanting to be connected. Like I was in Beacon Hills.”

  
Stiles nodded silently, his hand dropping from her face, to hold her hand in his. He led them back to her car, the moonlight guiding the way.

  
“I miss it, too.” His voice was quiet as he opened the passenger door for her. “I miss the chaos, and running around solving mysteries. I miss our friends.”

  
Lydia felt her heart swell at the sadness coming from his voice. She grabbed his neck gently, pressing their lips together. His hand that had been holding hers, softly slipped to her waist, bunching up the material of her shirt. It was sweet and a little sad, but they always seemed to find comfort in each other. He softly pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before closing her door, walking around to the driver’s side and starting the car.

  
They drove in silence, walking up to their shared apartment and got ready for bed, never exchanging a word. The silence wrapped around them like a warm hug, their emotions intertwined almost as one until they got to the comfort of their bed. She laid with her head on his chest, listening to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat and breathing. He played with her hair, the scent comforting in the darkness.

  
“I’ll buy us a couple tickets home, for next weekend. How does that sound?” His voice muffled by her strawberry blonde locks. She nodded silently into his neck, a smile creeping onto her face. She rolled onto him, her hair now a curtail to shield them from the rest of the world.

  
“How did I go so long without so much as knowing your name?” The words escaped her lips in an almost sigh. A soft rumble erupted from his chest as he chuckled softly at her.

  
“I don’t know. I’ve been trying to tell you since we were 8.”

  
“I should’ve listened.”

  
“I’m just glad I didn’t have to extend my 10-year plan to 15.” She threw her head back, the sound of her laugh like his favorite song. “There’s my favorite part of the day.”

  
Lydia felt tears in her eyes as she leaned down, grabbing his face in her hands. “Shut up and kiss me you dork.”


End file.
